


A Series of (Un)Fortunate Events

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Breakup, Comfort/Angst, Jean's Internal Dialogue, Jean's POV, Like I'm sorry, M/M, One Shot Collection, One sided, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jean-centric oneshots, mainly in the same universe. There will be a lot of angst, just to warn you.





	1. The Break

_ Way to fucking go, Kirschtein. _ I sniffle and watch my phone screen carefully. I should just say it’s a joke, or say that it’s stupid.

But the text has been sent and it’s too late.

_ “Maybe a break would be better for the both of us?” _

Eren’s already responding. 

After almost a year of knowing each other, months of dating, one magical and absolutely wonderful visit, Eren and I were breaking up. Maybe long distance relationships truly are doomed? 

I rub my eyes and try not to let out a sob. I love him so fucking much. Why did I suggest a break?

_ “Yeah… I want you to know that I still love you. There’s just a lot happening.” _

I let out a sob at that. Of course I was stressing him and I should’ve just stayed completely silent.

_ “I love you too.” _

I don’t know what else to say. I love him so much, he’s the light of my life. What do I do now?

_ “So, a break?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “This isn’t the end, right?” _

_ “I hope not. I still love you.” _

_ “I don’t know why… We’re still friends right?” _

_ “Yeah, of course.” _

I sniffle as tears flow freely down my face. I let out a sob and hiccup, I become such a mess whenever I cry. I take a deep breath and tell Eren that I have to go. He agrees and I throw my phone onto my nightstand before curling up under my covers. I muffle my sobs and choked breaths in my pillow.

There’s just a void in my heart where he used to be. I can’t believe I did this. I know I’m being selfish and that Eren really needs to focus on himself and get better, but goddammit I love him! I always will, 20 years from now, if we get back together or not, I’ll still have some love for him.

Why did we give up?

Why couldn’t we fix it?

I feel like someone is squeezing my throat as I cry and think about it. I just want him to be here, holding me and soothing me.

I’ll probably never get that ever again. Oh my god, I may never talk to him ever again. All he has to do is block me. Long distance relationships are the worst. I sniffle and wince at how my nose blocks up. I let out another sob and another wave of self pity and self hatred washes over me.

I hate myself for doing this.

I should’ve done something better.

God, I miss him.


	2. Without A Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Six days after chapter one

It’s been six days. Four goddamn days without Eren. Well, not really. I had been getting used my life with a significant lack of Eren for a couple weeks, ever since he returned home he had been distant. But now I couldn’t be  _ with _ him. I couldn’t tell him that I loved him, I couldn’t send stupid ass pick-up lines, I avoided talking about anything remotely romantic with him.

Then I check snapchat and I see Eren has posted something. I don’t think much of it and open it. It’s just a picture of his desk with the caption ‘Gonna confess to senpai today.’

I stop dead, standing in the doorway of my bedroom, staring at my phone screen. What the fuck? What the hell is that supposed to mean. I know for a fact that he’s not talking about me because he hasn’t talked to me at all the past day and a half.

I let my mind race. He most likely just hated the fact that we were so far apart and got bored. He probably wanted to get out and be with someone that could actually be with him. He probably broke up with me so he could ‘confess to senpai’.

I feel sick and tears are forming rapidly. I guess he really didn’t love me. I swallow thickly and decide that I’d rather not know the truth behind the photo. I sniffle and wipe my eyes. I don’t even have time for this bullshit. I have to practice for my concert and then I have to get my science homework done. I’m not going to be successful in life if I let a boy ruin it. Fuck Eren, I don’t need him or anyone else. I am my own person and I don’t need to focus on anything but my studies.

I hope he’s happy with whoever he ends up with, because it sure as hell won’t be me.


	3. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline- Nine days after the breakup. Jean is getting increasingly more stressed.

Of all things, I didn’t fucking need  _ this _ . Reiner, one of the few of my close friends is being the creepiest motherfucker in the world. The second night after Eren and I broke up, I turned to him because I thought I could trust him. Now he’s being really fucking weird.

He told me that he liked me. I told him that I broke up with Eren and then he said that he liked me. He eventually apologized and hoped we could still be friends. I figured that was the end of it.

I wish it went like that. 

He’s been obsessed ever since. He walks me to my classes, even if he has to go the other way. And all in all, he’s acting like the stereotypical fuck-boy. He keeps trying to talk to me and honestly, I don’t have time for this. 

He was clingy during practice and kept poking my sides. I fucking hate anyone touch me without their permission, let alone jabbing their creepy ass fingers into my fucking side. And after practice (which ran late because Reiner wouldn’t fucking focus) I had my concert. I had to rush to get ready and god, I wish I hadn’t ate the fucking sea food my mom bought. 

I spent most of my Thursday night doing homework and throwing up because of shitty seafood. Reiner got pissy because I wasn’t answering my phone, but you see, I hadn’t been home until after the concert, so I got home at ten, threw my entire stomach up into the toilet then did my homework, which I was doing until midnight. So I fell asleep without looking at my phone once.

I didn’t see Reiner the next day because he had a sports thing in the next town over. I was thankful that I didn’t have to spend the day hiding from him and running around hallway corners. But he messaged me after school about why I was so upset with him and I just honestly  _ did not  _ want to talk to anyone. 

So now, I’m just sitting here trying to figure my damn life out. I know that I’ll be going to Boston to get my degree and probably go to L.A. to see if I can get a job in the forensics field there. I’m moving as far away from this shitty town as possible. I hate everything to do with this place.

Good Riddance, in my opinion. I’m going to go live my life where I won’t be hated for who I love and where I don’t have to deal with creepy fuck-boys.


	4. In the End, We're All Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds something out that he probably shouldn't have.

I started talking to a guy named Marco. He seems really fucking cool and he’s pretty sweet. I don’t know if I like him, but it's refreshing to talk to someone different.

But then social media ruined my day. 

I went onto Instagram and saw Eren posting about his new boyfriend.

My first thought is what the actual fuck, because he’s now dating someone and in a long distance relationship when he told me that he couldn’t be in a healthy relationship and that long distance wasn’t his thing. Then, he gets a boyfriend a week later.

Then my thoughts start running wild.

Holy shit.

I must not have been good enough. I must have fucked up somehow. He probably hates me and just wants me to leave him the hell alone. 

I get shaky with anxiety as I start taking him off of all of my social media. Connie says that I should’ve done this a long time ago. That I shouldn’t have insisted on staying with Eren.

I check out his boyfriend’s, Armin’s, account. I don’t blame this Armin kid, they probably have no clue.

There’s a picture from four days ago on his account with Eren telling him that he’s a cute nerd.

Wow, Eren, you use that line on every guy you meet?

I swallow thickly at the realization that Eren was probably cheating on me and put my phone down.

“Jean?” Marco asks me softly through the Skype call. “Everything okay?”

“No,” I croak, because really, it’s not okay. I wasn’t good enough for Eren to love me.

“What happened?”

“Eren got a new boyfriend, well, he’s had a new boyfriend for a while. At least since the breakup.

Marco scowls and nods. “He sounds like a dick.”

“He wasn’t though.” I sniffle. “He was really sweet and told me he loved me.”

“He sounds ruthless to lead you on like that, not sweet.”

“But-”

“Jean, you’re bringing yourself down over a person who doesn’t care about you,” Connie pipes up. “C’mon man, you’re better than that.”

I wipe my tears away and nod, looking between the two of them. 

“Y-Yeah, thanks guys.”

 

The thought that I wasn’t good enough will always remain. The fact that Eren was so distant near the end will always make me think that he was cheating on me, even if he didn’t. The fact that yet  _ another _ relationship went to shit will probably ruin my self confidence until I can build it back up.

I hang up on Marco and Connie and just lay in bed, thinking.

Was he relieved when I said that we should stop talking? Did he feel guilty for our breakup? Is he happy without me?

Probably, probably not, and most definitely.

I can’t let Eren Jaeger, of all people ruin my life like this, especially when he’s having the time of his fucking life without me.

I call Marco back and we talk for hours, mostly about random shit and just telling stories about how stupid we were when we were young.

But later that night, I can’t sleep.

I can’t believe I fell for Eren and his games. I can’t believe I trusted someone who obviously didn’t give a shit about me. I should know better by now.

I’m fuled by spite to do better. To prove that Eren can’t take me down. That I don’t fucking need him to be confident. Because if Eren doesn’t care, why the hell should I?

I go to bed dreaming about when he loved me.

And I wake up crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm ending it, thank you for the support. This was based off of something very personal and I needed to get it out of my mind in order. I will have a new series coming out, with better writing and not as much angst. So look forward to that!


End file.
